Dental floss is a well known product that has been employed for removing particles of food or the like from between a person's teeth. It is a thread, except that in order to be effective it must be smooth and glossy to permit it to slip easily between the teeth. The thread used for this purpose is usually made of silk fibers to form a soft lustrous material and is then waxed so that it will be especially effective for cleaning between the teeth. As a result, the dental floss is very slippery and difficult to grip.
It is the general practice for a person to draw a long length of dental floss and wind it about his fingers in order to obtain a grip on it. This results in a great deal of waste. In order to avoid such waste various appliances have been devised for gripping and stretching a length of dental floss between two arms or the like and using such stretch of dental floss to clean the teeth. Such appliances are relatively large, but the main objection to them is that they are exposed to dirt and contamination when not in use and a part of the appliance must be placed in the mouth when using it. It is distasteful to most people to place such item in their mouths and it may be harmful.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved dental floss with built in grips that are sanitary but very effective for gripping the dental floss when placing it in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide grips on dental floss that may be gripped by the user of the dental floss with such grips being formed by the dental floss itself and wound in the coil with the dental floss so that they are maintained in a sanitary condition.